Zoe Evans
'Zoe Rebecca Evans '(b. 12th April 1993) has been a resident of North Grove her whole life. She is the eldest child of Cole and Harley Evans and the sibling of Summer and Theo Evans. Her Half siblings include Jason and Vicki Kershaw on her mother's side and Grace Saunders on her father's side. Childhood Zoe was born at North Grove General Hospital into a dysfunctional family. Her father's ex-wife was deeply upset at him moving on with another woman and the birth of Zoe sent her into a rage that culminated in her throwing paint all over her father's car - resulting in him missing her birth. Her older half-siblings Jason and Vicki were also less than pleased at her birth and ignored her for first few years. When her own, full-siblings Summer and Theo were born, she came out of her shell more and became more friendly and didn't withdraw into herself as much. She attended North Grove Primary School, in which she was an average student who behaved well. Teenage Years As she attended North Grove High School, her relationship with her older siblings eventually bettered itself and she felt protected as Vicki was in Year 11 as she joined Year 7. It was during high school that Zoe realised that she liked girls more than boys. She kept her secret hidden as she was afraid of what her friends and her family would say. She was scared of being bullied just like some other kids in her year and so she dated Andrew Dane to try and hide her sexuality in Year 11. However, after a few months she couldn't keep her secret and she admitted it to Andrew. She soon came to regret this, as Andrew was embarrassed at dating a lesbian and told everyone in school. Zoe spent the remainder of the year in the toilets upset. She was forced to tell her parents and her father was supportive but her mother wasn't. Her mother's rejection was hard on Zoe and she began to spiral out of control. Her elder sisters Vicki and Grace kept their sister going and gave her a shoulder to cry on. Eventually Harley did come to accept her daughter's sexuality but she was never allowed to bring any friends home. College and University Zoe attended the local college and when she was eighteen years old, she moved to Leicester to attend the University and study Graphic Design. The years away from her family and the freedom University brought her, helped Zoe to accept who she was. She had a few, short-lived relationships with women but none were significant and none were taken back to North Grove when she did visit during the few times she did return. Back in North Grove Zoe was forced to return back to North Grove in 2015. She had landed a graduate job in Manchester but the rental prices were out of her range. She rented a flat in the town as she didn't want to live with her mother and become suffocated again. It was when she retuned that she rekindled her friendship with Scarlett Nuttall. The friendship developed into more and soon, the two girls began dating. Finding a partner with whom Zoe could really feel comfortable with was something that Zoe didn't think she would find. Both of her parents were married beforehand and she had grown up listening to them argue and she had never really believed much in love. Living with and sharing her life with Scarlett made Zoe truly embrace herself in a full circle kind of way. Not only was she happy with Scarlett, but she was enjoying her career as well. Still currently working towards becoming a Web Designer in her own right, her currently role as an assistant web designer is enough for her now as she continues to commute into Manchester. Family Mother: Harley Evans (nee. Watson) Father: Cole Evans Siblings: Grace (half), Jason (half) and Vicki (half), Summer and Theo Aunts: Samantha and Janine Uncles: Greg and Declan Cousins: Poppy, Jamie, Megan, Dylan, Laura, Callum and Logan Nieces & Nephews: Hayden, Violet, Sebastian, Freddie and Isabella